


Kalon

by talonforge



Series: Kalon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, here have some lil fluffs, im just trying to stretch my fingers dont mind me, more to come - Freeform, sorry these are so short, teen rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonforge/pseuds/talonforge
Summary: My collection of small notes and drabbles of Shallura, my fav Voltron couple. I purposely made these short, as these are mainly written as a way to "stretch my fingers" so to speak. If you want me to write from a prompt or something feel free to comment one below!





	Kalon

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro purrs while he trails kisses from Allura’s neck and down the length of her spine.

“Mmmhm,” Allura sleepily responds, hindered by the pleasure sparking through her body. Shiro’s white fringe dances on her skin and across her Altean markings, causing them to flicker under his touch.

Allura lays on her stomach, her chest still barren after yesterday. The blankets still cover most of her body. Shiro holds her in his embrace while he covers every inch of her skin visible with small, polite kisses. “Y’know, I love you,” he whispers in her ear.

“And I love you too, Takashi,” she grins.


End file.
